Grenade
by AmeliaTheHedgehog
Summary: Amy sang a song to Sonic and he heard it. What will he do? I had to remove the lyrics and the story is better than the summary.


**Hey guys. Just a one-short that came into my mind while hearing this song. All Sonic characters belongs to Sega. The song 'Grenade' belongs to Bruno Mars (in this version Ariana Grande sings it). **

Amy's POV

I walked around trying to understand what just had happened. I don't understand it anyway right now. All I was doing was to go to find Sonic for our date that he OF COURSE forgot. That was the third time this week. Well sounds like a new record to me.

**Flashback in Station Square**

So I just walked around and after 30 minutes of walking I finally found him. But what I saw shocked me. HE, my dear Sonic, was holding hands with a white cat. She wore a blue tank top, black shorts and blue-black trainers. They seemed to have a lot of fun and that broke my heart badly. Then I started crying. I didn't want to cry then but I couldn't help but must. I turned around and started walking in another direction so that they wouldn't see me. It was hard to go because I all saw blurry. But somehow I managed to find my house.

**End of Flashback**

So now I'm sitting here at home. Crying my heart out because I lost my love. It's now three hours later so I decided to make myself lunch. I quickly eat something and went to my bathroom. I took a quick shower and changed into a red dress. Not my normal dress. This one went down to my ankles and sparkled. I wore that dress every time when I was upset. This has a good reason.I wore this dress on my first date with Sonic where he had showed up. It was the best day of my life. He also told me that he liked me. Not love but that was a beginning. With that dress I always felt better. But there was also another thing for me to do when I was upset and that was singing. So I grabbed my red guitar and sat down on my bed and started playing a song that describes my situation at the moment.

End of the POV

Sonic went to Amy's house. He knocked a few times but no one answered. Luckily he remembered where Amy left her spare key so he got it and unlocked the door. He went to Amy's room but soon stopped when he heard her singing. It wasn't bad anymore. Actually she had became a very good singer. He peeked into the room and listened when she started singing.

He never knew that Amy loves him that much. Secretly he loves her back but was just to shy to admit her.

Now he understood everything.

'I would do the same for you. Even if you don't now it I always do something like that for you Ames' he thought. He couldn't take it any longer and went to her.

Amy's POV

I just put my guitar away when I felt someone hugging me. My heart started to race and I knew immediately who it was because only one person can make me fell this way. And this person is Sonic. I tried to got out of his grip but he only hold me tighter. After what seemed like years but was only a few minutes I broke the silence.

"What are y-you doing h-here?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"Isn't it obvious? I came to see you"

"You heard everything" It wasn't a question but he still answered.

"Yes, my dear, I heard everything" That with the-my-dear has thrown me out of guard and I wasn't sure if I didn't just imagined that part. But I soon was interrupted in my thoughts when Sonic turned me around so we were just inches away. I was shocked that he would get that near to me because he would always run away if I would get that close to him.

"What will you do?" I whispered. I didn't want to speak louder.

"Something what I should have done a long time ago" And with that he pressed his lips against me to a passionate kiss. I kissed back with the same passion. Sadly the kiss was only two minutes but it felt like an entire year.

"Amy I love you. I always have and always will."

"But what's with the other girl?"

"She's just a friend I met once in a while." I smiled happy. Because he loved me and I loved him back and it would be only fantastic to be with him.

"I love you, too" I said before I kissed him again. And with that my perfect life started.

The End

**So how was it? Would be happy about reviews. And I think that I don't have many mistakes in here but hey nobody's perfect. And do you also see that button right under here? I wonder what happened if you click it? Want to try?**


End file.
